mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Atitudes podem levar ao êxito ou ao fracasso
thumb|left|400px Mary Wong Duas jovens estudantes do presente e dois gigantes literários do passado levam a autora a refletir que atitudes podem fazer a vida permanecer nas nuvens ou saltar para o arco-íris. Betty: sou eu destinada para as nuvens? A rica voz de contralto encheu o auditório e me encantou. Levantei os olhos e vi Betty.* Era sempre um prazer ouvi-la cantar. Ela cativou minha atenção quase desde o primeiro dia em que associei-me à escola como diretora do Departamento de Inglês. Betty era atraente, talentosa e vivaz. Aprendeu inglês com facilidade e podia falar como gente da terra. Esta menina terá um futuro brilhante, pensei comigo mesma. Contudo, uma surpresa me aguardava. Havia dias em que Betty era radiante, aparentemente no sétimo céu. Saia-se muito bem nas classes. Mas em outros dias desaparecia das classes — de fato, da vista por dias. Betty era vítima de depressão. Toda vez que era acometida por esse mal, ela se enterrava no refúgio de seu quarto, sem poder fazer nada até que a depressão passasse. Que estava errado? Uma infância infeliz. A infidelidade do pai e a conseqüente amargura da mãe tinham influído sobre a pequena Betty. Ao crescer Betty tornou-se mais e mais amarga com relação aos pais por a terem privado de uma infância feliz. Estava convencida de que seu futuro estava arruinado por isto. Um namoro fracassado piorou sua condição. Quando Betty aproximava-se da formatura, eu seriamente pensava em empregá-la como professora. Mas não o fiz, simplesmente por causa de seu comportamento imprevisível. Uma professora, por mais capaz que seja, não pode ter tal comportamento. Escolhi outra pessoa, menos capaz porém mais estável. Betty achou trabalho como professora numa escola secundária. Seu conceito próprio melhorou, e pôde sair-se bastante bem. Infelizmente, sua velha enfermidade voltou, e teve de deixar de lecionar para ocupar outro emprego. Hoje ela está fora da igreja e ainda chafurdando em comiseração — um defeito que a tem impedido de ser tão bem-sucedida como o poderia ser, porque Betty atravessou as tempestades da vida e só viu sombra e escuridão nos dias futuros. Arlene: as nuvens não duram para sempre Arlene* veio à escola alguns anos mais tarde. Como Betty, ela também era vítima de um lar desfeito. Seu pai tinha abandonado o lar. Sua mãe era esquizofrênica, e assim era seu único irmão. Enquanto na escola, Arlene não só era constantemente envergonhada pelo comportamento bizarro do irmão, que freqüentava a mesma escola, mas também era sujeita a ofensas físicas e verbais de parte de sua mãe toda vez que ela aparecia no campus, o que era muito freqüente. Arlene temia passar férias em casa; assim ela preferia a solidão de um campus vazio durante os meses de verão. Sua mãe era possessiva. Toda vez que Arlene tinha um namorado, a mãe fazia seu melhor para romper a amizade. Nunca teve uma relação bem-sucedida até à morte da mãe. Tinha Arlene razão de sentir-se miserável e deprimida? Bastante. Não obstante estava resolvida a não permitir que circunstâncias adversas a impedissem de tirar o melhor partido da vida. Sempre prestativa, radiante e otimista, era uma das meninas mais alegres no campus. Sensível ao sofrimento como resultado de seu passado infeliz, decidiu estudar enfermagem a fim de aliviar o sofrimento de outros. Depois da formatura, trabalhou como enfermeira antes de se tornar uma das administradoras num orfanato, devotando sua vida para cuidar dos pequenos órfãos. Hoje ela está bem casada. Diferente de Betty, Arlene atravessou as tempestades da vida mas só viu a luz da aurora. Refletir sobre o que Betty e Arlene fizeram de suas vidas levou-me a uma viagem literária nas vidas de Jonathan Swift e Charles Lamb. Swift — sempre amargurado Jonathan Swift (1667-1745), um dos mais notáveis escritores da língua inglesa de seu tempo, era conhecido por suas sátiras amargas e ofensivas nas quais fustigava indivíduos, seu país e o mundo. Embora houvesse breves vislumbres do lado humorístico de Swift em algumas de suas cartas e escritos, tão amargas eram suas sátiras que alguns críticos o consideravam um misantropo. O Conde de Orrery considerava os escritos de Swift, particularmente Gulliver’s Travels, uma misantropia intolerável, “a representação que ele nos legou da natureza humana, deve aterrorizar e degradar a mente do leitor que o contempla”.1 Martin Day era da mesma opinião: “O maior satirista da literatura inglesa pode ser explicado superficialmente como um doente para quem, como o doentio Carlyle, o mundo todo tinha um mau cheiro.”2 Swift foi o filho póstumo de um inglês que deixou sua família e mudou-se para a Irlanda para melhorar sua sorte. Conseqüentemente Jonathan e seus quatro irmãos foram criados por seu tio Godwin. Lamentando sua sorte como um “parente pobre”, Swift tornou-se um jovem desagradável cujo relacionamento com seu tio azedou-se. Quando o tio morreu, Jonathan descobriu que fora excluído do testamento. Amargurado, Swift voltou à Inglaterra e posteriormente tornou-se secretário de Sir William Temple, um parente distante. Permaneceu com ele intermitentemente por alguns anos, “lendo em voz alta para seu patrão, cuidando da contabilidade e amaldiçoando sua sorte”.3 Entretanto, sua atitude zombeteira para com pedantes, entre eles Temple, afetou seu relacionamento com o patrão, e de novo foi deixado fora do testamento quando Temple faleceu. Swift ficou ainda mais amargurado. Entre 1695 e 1713, Swift ocupou vários cargos na Irlanda — vigário de Laracor e deão da catedral de São Patrício, em Dublin — e partilhou sua sorte com um povo cuja pobreza e miséria abjetas o afetaram bastante e o qual, cria, tinha sido explorado pelo governo britânico. Tomou a defesa de sua causa, escrevendo sátiras tão mordentes como “The Drapier’s Letters” e “A Modest Proposal”. A amargura de Swift afetou até sua vida amorosa. Tendo sido repelido por Jane Waring, ridicularizou o casamento com ela, embora mais tarde aplacasse. Desenvolveu uma relação íntima com Esther Johnson (referida como Stella em suas obras), a qual evocou as expressões mais tenras em suas cartas e jornais. Contudo, embora corresse o rumor de que ela era sua esposa secreta, não há registro de seu casamento com ela. Segundo alguns críticos, sendo o idealista prático que ele era, não quis arruinar uma relação ideal com o casamento. Sua morte em 1728, o deixou desolado. Isto juntamente com o sofrimento de toda vida devido à vertigem, surdez e melancolia, intensificaram seu ódio ao mundo e a seu sofrimento pessoal. Mestre da língua inglesa, observador astuto da luta humana com sua simpatia pelos menos afortunados, Swift poderia ter feito do mundo um melhor lugar para si mesmo e para os menos afortunados, mas isto não haveria de ser. A amargura marcou sua vida para sempre. Lamb — coragem para viver Charles Lamb (1775-1834) é conhecido como “o príncipe dos ensaístas ingleses”. Os leitores deleitam-se com seus escritos — cômicos, lépidos, divertidos e engraçados — ensaios que pouco revelam de seu passado trágico. Lamb foi filho de um escrivão confidencial de um advogado. Aos 17 anos, começou a trabalhar como escrivão na Casa das Índias Orientais e aí trabalhou durante os 33 anos seguintes. Tanto ele como a irmã eram vítimas de uma tendência hereditária para doença mental. Ainda jovem, Lamb enamorou-se de uma menina graciosa. Pensou que sua vida ia ser feliz, mas a moça o abandonou para casar-se com alguém de posição mais elevada na sociedade. Lamb não suportou a ruptura romântica e acabou por algum tempo numa instituição para doentes mentais. Depois de se recuperar escreveu em tom de humor para William Coleridge: “Voltei à sanidade, e não mordo ninguém. Mas louco eu estava.”4 Um ano mais tarde, a tragédia o acometeu de novo quando sua irmã mais velha apunhalou a mãe num ataque de loucura. Lamb então decidiu assumir responsabilidade por sua irmã o resto da vida. Isto significou mudanças constantes para os dois a fim de impedir bisbilhotice. Aos 23 anos, Lamb achou seu trabalho na Casa das Índias Orientais maçante e seus compromissos familiares aumentando: sustentar uma irmã maníaca, uma tia moribunda e um pai prematuramente senil. Permitiu Lamb que estas tragédias em sua vida o assoberbassem? Não. Desapontado em seu primeiro amor e temeroso de que tendências hereditárias para loucura passassem para outras gerações, ele desistiu de casar-se. Mas escreveu “Dream Children”, um ensaio cheio de sentimento e não obstante divertido e humorístico descrevendo os filhos que imaginava ter. Mais notável entre suas obras foi Essays of Elia, um volume de reflexões pessoais deleitosas. Diferente de Swift, não vituperou a fraqueza e falibilidade da humanidade. Ao contrário, enfrentou a vida positivamente: “Freqüentemente derramo lágrimas no filamento variegado por causa da plenitude de alegria diante de tanta vida.... Estou resolvido a viver uma vida alegre no meio de pecadores.”5 A seu respeito Day escreveu: “Ele tinha razão nas séries de tragédias pessoais e de família para desafiar os deuses e queixar-se de que o mundo estava errado e o tinha prejudicado. Mas atrás do Elia pseudônimo que usou para seus volumes de ensaios há um monumento de coragem, alguém que não proclamava suas realizações e que não pedia que o mundo se moldasse a seu plano. Possivelmente ninguém, e certamente ninguém com a ameaça de loucura pairando sobre ele, tem-se comportado com tanta sanidade e integridade.”6 Entre os dois: atitude Que fez a diferença na vida de dois estudantes e de seus correlativos literários? Foi o seu passado? Não. Sua habilidade? Não. As circunstâncias? Não. A diferença é atitude. Considere Paulo, por exemplo. Sua vida foi tal, de modo a oscilar entre as polaridades de Swift e Lamb, Betty e Arlene, mas ele não permitiu que o pessimismo dominasse sua vida. Tinha a atitude certa. Para ele nada na vida realmente tinha importância exceto Jesus. Viver ou morrer, Jesus era tudo para ele. Sofrendo fome, labuta, rejeição, prisão e traição — tudo isto e mais ele podia suportar por causa de sua atitude: “Sabemos que todas as coisas cooperam para o bem daqueles que amam a Deus, daqueles que são chamados segundo o Seu propósito” (Romanos 8:28). Mesmo aguardando a morte ele podia escrever: “Mas uma coisa faço: esquecendo-me das coisas que para trás ficam e avançando para as que diante de mim estão, prossigo para o alvo, para o prêmio da soberana vocação de Deus em Cristo Jesus” (Filipenses 3:13 e 14). O frágil barco da humanidade é amiúde chacoalhado no mar tempestuoso da vida. Emergir da tempestade um náufrago ou um sobrevivente, um Swift ou um Lamb, uma Betty ou uma Arlene depende de nossa atitude: Somos capazes de romper através das nuvens e perceber além o arco-íris das promessas de Deus? Mary Wong (Ph.D., Michigan State University) lecionou inglês e dirigiu o Departamento de Inglês em Taiwan e Cingapura antes de vir para Burtonsville, Maryland, E.U.A., onde agora reside. Notas e referências * Não é seu nome real. 1. Remarks on the Life and Writings of Dr. Jonathan Swift (London: Charles Bathurst, 1755), p. 184. 2. Martin S. Day, History of English Literature 1660-1837 (New York: Doubleday & Co., 1963), p. 100. 3. William Vaugha Moody & Robert M. Lovett, History of English Literature (New York: Charles Scribner’s Sons, 1964), p. 189. 4. Day, p. 518. 5. Idem, p. 524. 6. Idem, p. 522.